


Lineage

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, idk how to tag but. this is sad. have you got that yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: The mission was supposed to be easy, and it was going perfectly. Until it wasn't.(NOTE: I haven't really been feeling this story much lately. I don't want to say it's abandoned, but I'll be moving on to other stories, and if I ever get more inspiration to write for it then I'll come back to it. Sorry!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a sort of like... flash forward? Idk it takes place after the rest of the fic. And it is pretty short, but the rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise!

Hera found herself curled up on the floor of her room, her knees tucked under her chin. She wasn’t shaking anymore, and the tear tracks down her face were just about dry. But the feelings were all still there. The mix of sadness, anger, guilt made her feel nauseous.

She plays it over again in her mind for about the hundredth time, and found her eyes welling up again. She pulled her chin off of her knees only to replace it with her forehead as she let the tears fall on her lap. Her entire body tensed as she let out a sob, and that’s when the door opened.

Hera looked up, and saw it was just Kanan, so she doesn’t bother wiping her tears. He offers her a warm, sympathetic smile and sad eyes while he hands her a cup of water. Hera takes it, sitting up slightly as Kanan slides down to sit on the floor next to her. He puts his arm over her shoulders, and she lets out a shaky sigh before taking a sip of the water he’d brought her. There’s a long silence, and the only sound in the room is Hera sipping her water, with occasional sniffs in between the sips, each one making Kanan draw her tighter to him.

When she finishes the cup and sets it down, she rests her head on Kanan’s shoulder. He rubs her arm gently.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kanan whispers.

“Not really.”

He nods, and presses a kiss to her bare head. She had thrown the flight cap off when she’d gotten back to her room in a fit of... anger, maybe. She didn’t even know exactly what she was feeling anymore.

Kanan swallows hard. “The others are worried about you.”

“I’m okay,” but Hera knows the wobble in her voice betrays her, not to mention the fact that Kanan always seems to tell how she’s feeling anyway.

But he doesn’t say anything, he just continues tracing his fingers up and down her arm. Hera closes her eyes, letting out a deep sigh and trying to keep from reliving the memory again.

Again, she can’t help it.


	2. Chapter 2

Cham put his hand on Hera’s shoulder, smiling at her.

“You ready?”

Hera turns around and smiles back at him, and gives him a quick nod. “Of course, dad.”

Cham chuckles slightly and moves to sit down in the back of the Phantom, next to Kanan. Hera spins her chair and braces her hands on the steering controls of the _Phantom_. If she was being honest, she was really excited for this mission. When she was younger, she was always under her father on the few supply runs he’d let her go with him on.

But now, they were equals, and she couldn’t wait to fight right by his side. She takes the ship up into the air, and within moments they’re out of the atmosphere.

Hera glances quickly behind her, and scans over the team for this mission. There’s her father sitting next to Kanan, who’s trying to make small talk. Sabine and Ezra are on either side of Zeb and resting their heads against him, starting to fall asleep already. Chopper is sitting in the back of the Phantom, charging.

Hera can’t help the smile that grows on her face. This is the first mission she has in a while where there’s no insane amount of debriefings and meeting she has to hurry back to, so she’s hoping that once it’s done, she’ll finally get a bit of time to relax and bond with her family.

She puts the ship into hyperspace, and watches the streaks of blue fly by the ship. She lets her shoulders relax, and watches the lights until she’s pulled out of the moment by her father’s laugh behind her. Hera looks behind her to see him clapping a grinning Kanan on the shoulder, and she smiles. Kanan looks up at Hera and gives her a quick wink before turning back to conversation with her father.

* * *

The ship touches down on Ryloth, and the ramp opens a moment later. Cham leaves first, cheerfully greeting Gobi and Numa. Hera sees Zeb nudge Sabine and Ezra awake. Both groan, but eventually stand up, followed by Zeb. They walk out together, and Sabine raps gently on Chopper as she passes him, and he heads out after them. Kanan waits for Hera to finish shutting all the systems on the _Phantom_ down, and offers her a smirk.

“You ready, Captain Syndulla?”

Hera shakes her head, laughing quietly. “At ease, Jarrus.”

He gives her a half-salute and walks down the ramp, Hera close behind. She gives a brief nod to Numa and Gobi, and Numa gives her an acknowledging nod back.

“ _Chuba,_ Hera.”

“ _Chuba,_ Numa,” Hera says.

“We’ll leave tomorrow morning,” Gobi says, smiling warmly. “For now, you can all rest at our camp here.”

Hera bobs her head gratefully. “Thank you.”

* * *

The crew is all resting around a campfire with Cham, Numa and Gobi. Hera is listening to Numa passionately retelling the story of how two clone troopers saved her during the Clone Wars, and she glances over to Kanan to see him staring at the ground, digging a small ditch with the toe of his boot. She nudges him gently and then smiles sadly, yet sympathetically. He smiles back, and leans to rest his head on her shoulder. Hera turns back to Numa, but not without noticing her father eyeing Kanan.

Hera clears her throat, and asks Numa a question about the village she grew up in. Numa smiles, and starts talking about her family. She and Hera end up locked in a conversation for while about growing up on Ryloth, and Hera is smiling and laughing when she turns her head for a second to see the rest of the crew staring at her. Hera raises one tattooed brow.

“You guys okay?”

They all nod, and Ezra coughs.

“Yeah, yeah just...” his voice trails off awkwardly.

Kanan finishes his sentence for him. “Your accent, Hera.”

Hera hadn’t even realized she’d slipped into it, but she just chuckles and shakes her head. “Guess none of you had heard it before, huh?”

Zeb runs a hand over the back of his neck, and the rest of the crew nods. Hera smiles at them and turns back to Numa, and they’re back in the swing of things soon enough.

* * *

As the area around the campfire is being cleaned up, and the others start to duck into their tents, Kanan takes Hera’s arm.

“So, the accent...”

Hera smirks. “You like it?”

Nodding, he replies “You know I do.”

Hera leans in to kiss him, but freezes when she hears a twig snap. She looks over and sees her father, packing away the last of the food. He just shrugs, a mischievous look barely masked on his face.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just finishing up the cleaning.”

Hera’s face burns, and Kanan (way too quickly, she notes) ducks into their tent.

“You, uh... you want some help?” Hera says.

“No, I’m alright.”

Hera nods slowly. “Alright that’s... that’s good. Night, dad.”

“Good night, Hera.”

Hera ducks into the tent after Kanan and sits down next to him, jabbing him with her elbow. He shoots her a look, and then falls down onto his back.

“Your dad is going to kill me.”

“He likes you,” Hera says, rolling her eyes.

“I find that hard to believe.”


End file.
